


quiet, into the night.

by sutera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Verse 2 Bad ending..., i went there guys finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: Noct is with him when he dies.





	quiet, into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i love to die LMAO i had to write this. yay for random inspiration??? verse two things will always kill me so i. i had to fam. i've been tossing the idea of this in my head for a while now so ijaslkfj.

All his senses are starting to fade.

It’s a process made slow, he thinks, because of the overwhelming _failure_ coursing through his veins. He didn’t succeed. He didn’t manage to change Noct’s fate.

Noct is going to die.

A choked sound escapes his lips, parted already from the wheezed breathes he tries to take to prolong the inevitable. Everything hurts. Everything _burns_. The Ring sits neatly on a finger of his outstretched hand. It’s glow has already receded, is now appearing as the innocent heirloom it only appears to be, and Ignis gasps through a sob knowing he’s wasted the powers bestowed on him.

Ardyn’s speaking above him. It’s a curse. It’s _despair_ : knowing that he’s to die with only the enemy for company, knowing he’d sacrificed his life only to fail in the end, knowing he’s going to die in pain without the one person he wants with him until the very end.

 _Noct_ …

Tears prickle at the edges of his eyes. He blinks once, twice, in an attempt to clear his flaking vision. The passageway to the area he’s in remains empty. Noct isn’t coming like Ardyn said.

Noct won’t be with him when he dies.

Another choked sob escapes him; it hurts deep in his chest alongside the divinity that’d burned raw through his veins. It’s a tightness that has nothing to do with the struggle to breathe, it’s an ache in his heart that pushes up the lump in his throat and makes him let out an involuntary, small _whimper_.

“Hey, Iggy.”

Ignis blinks. His vision begins to clear and… and before him is…

“Noct…?” The sound is gasped out, bewilderment lacing the pained tone, because there… _there_ he is. There’s Noct. As youthful as the day he first met him with the brightest smile Ignis has ever laid eyes on.

 “It’s okay, Iggy! I’m here now.” Noct kneels beside him, short form making it easy for the boy to kneel beside him, and small hands envelope his charred, outstretched one. His touch feels warm, warm enough to ignore the pain.

But, gods, it’s hard to forget that he’d failed so terribly. He remembers wanting to protect him, remembers wanting Noct to keep smiling and doing whatever it took to do so.

Ignis tries to keep in the next sob that wants to escape but it comes out in a hiccup instead. “I—I failed, Noct,” he whispers, trying to move his fingers to squeeze the hands enveloping his own. He can’t feel them anymore. “I failed y-you…”

“You didn’t,” Noct says, and his smile turns sad. Ignis swallows, trying to force down the persistent lump in his throat, but his vision blurs nonetheless. Noct shuffles closer; his eyes are focused on his own. Blue. Bright blue. So wonderful and happy. Noct squeezes his hand, tiny, soft fingers only just curling around his palm. “Iggy, you didn’t. Pinky promise.” A brighter grin, reassuring in nature and, always helpless to return it, Ignis feels his own, faint smile tugging at his lips.

“Are you sure?” Ignis whispers. He marvels at how much easier it is to talk. His chest feels lighter. Noct’s smile is a blessing.

“Yeah. Pinky promise is a promise, Iggy,” Noct says, and he lifts one hand from Ignis’ own to rest on top of his head. The weight is comforting, warm. “You’ve done enough. You can rest, Iggy.”

“Noct,” Ignis breathes out, feeling that hand start to stroke his hair. It’s lulling. Nice. The pain is a distant ache.

“Remember when I got nightmares?” Noct asks quietly. “You used to climb into bed with me and hug me until I calmed down.”

Ignis nods sluggishly. He recalls hearing Noct's wails from the room over, recalls getting up immediately to see what's wrong, recalls when the night terrors were too much for Noct to come back just from shaking him and calling him. Recalls finally clambering into bed with him and curling around the smaller, trembling form with as much security as his own spindly body could provide.

It was a habit made then grown out of when older.

Noct withdraws his hands and moves to lay beside him; Ignis can see only Noct’s neck and doesn't quite have the strength to lift his head but that’s alright. He can recall Noct’s smile so easily now.

“It’s okay, Iggy.” Noct’s voice sounds deeper, older. The fingers that gently grip his outstretched hand to guide it against his own chest is calloused and not wholly soft like before. The arms that wrap around him are toned and longer. The chest he’s pulled against broader. “You can rest now.”

“I love you,” Ignis whispers, the admission hardly one to think about, but he wants Noct to know  before he drifts off. He’s so sleepy.

“I know.” Noct’s voice is soft, hushed. Ignis almost doesn’t hear it. Everything’s fading again but slower, peacefully. “I know, Iggy.”

Ignis closes his eyes. Noct holds him tightly. A hand’s stroking his hair again.

He turns his face into Noct’s neck and exhales.

Noct is here. The pain is gone. He's warm and floating and he's allowed to drift off in the comfort Noct provides.

Noct is here...

 

He doesn’t notice it when he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://fureyas.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/aveporac)
> 
> i'm never on these why am i linking lMAO. but i only haven't been on them bc i've been rp'ing iggy a lot and. well. if u rp fam hmu!!
> 
> leave a kudos and/or a comment if u teared up like i did 8(
> 
> p.s. you can largely blame [this gifset](http://zacksoldiers.tumblr.com/post/172969632626/ever-since-you-were-a-lad-i-sensed) for reminding me to do this fml


End file.
